Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and more particularly to control of driving force in backward running in a hybrid vehicle configured such that torque in a forward direction of a vehicle is applied to a driveshaft in response to actuation of an internal combustion engine during backward running.
Description of the Background Art
A powertrain configured such that torque in a forward direction of a vehicle is applied to a driveshaft while an internal combustion engine is actuated is disclosed as one form of a hybrid vehicle. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-057617 describes control during backward running accompanying actuation of the internal combustion engine for charging a battery for ensuring driving force in a backward direction in accordance with requested torque by outputting torque necessary for driving a driveshaft to rotate in a reverse direction (a backward direction of a vehicle) from a motor with forward rotation torque (in a forward direction of the vehicle) involved with actuation of the internal combustion engine being canceled.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-240557 discloses a configuration of a powertrain further incorporating an automatic transmission into the configuration the same as in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-057617.